


Confessions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [122]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep should be restful; sleep should bring peace and clarity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 July 2016  
> Word Count: 359  
> Prompt: 12. things you said when you thought I was asleep  
> Summary: Sleep should be restful; sleep should bring peace and clarity.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set between episode 01x02 "Second Death" and episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to also feature Vassago, particularly Vassago infiltrating Sr. Greta's dreams, but that just didn't work out that way. That said, I like how this worked out, particularly with Sr. Greta knowing her sin of pride and knowing that she's slightly paranoid about confessing all of her sins appropriately. I think it dovetails with what we know of S1 canon for her.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I return to Vatican City after the successful exorcism in Chile, the flight home far less chaotic than the trip out. Home. For how long now have I considered the convent within the walls of Vatican City my home? And yet, it's the work I do in the world, working with God's children, that makes me feel comfortable, capable of making a difference. The research gives me leads to pursue, provided the monsignor approves my travel. The work, regardless of the long hours, gives me purpose and keeps me from sleep.

Sleep should be restful; sleep should bring peace and clarity. Lately all of my sleep is filled with disjointed images I cannot quite remember upon waking. Each morning is an exercise in willpower and stubborn pride; I will not admit to suffering nightmares that make me despise sleep. I already say an extra ten _Hail Marys_ for each time the nightmares make my work suffer.

It's worse after I perform an exorcism. The monsignor hasn't had to perform one in many years, so he forgets the physical and emotional toll each one takes. And yet, he sends me out repeatedly, says I am his greatest asset in this regard. If I am such a valuable asset, why am I still a lowly scribe?

Forgive me, Holy Father, for my prideful nature. Ten _Hail Marys_ and an _Our Father_ as penance. No, this requires two _Our Fathers_ , I think. I know I should confess properly for my sins, but this is not something I feel I can divulge easily. Not to anyone who could relay my sins back to the monsignor. Confession is meant to be anonymous, but even among the various nationalities living here in close quarters, mine is a distinctive accent, and I never know which priest is on the other side of the screen in the confessional. I cannot be taken from my research. We grow closer to finding the Antichrist, I can feel it, and I believe my dreams offer clues to what we need to finally determine his identity.

If only I could remember the details of what continues to haunt my slumbering mind.


End file.
